Just one night
by MariaVonTrapp
Summary: What if Elphaba and Fiyero weren't interrupted after 'As Long As Your Mine'. Please Review!
1. Phantom Faces

'Yero', I sighted, 'I miss you so much'. I couldn't help but cry. Fiyero, my love was dead and it was my fault. If I had just had realised before that the wizard was using me, if I just could reverse what happened. Before Shiz I was used to being on my own, but Fiyero made me feel loved for the first time. I felt Wicked at time. For the first time she felt all-alone. Well not alone. She looked at the crib in the corner of the room where her beautiful baby girl was sleeping. Just two months ago she gave birth to Eliana. She only spend one night with Fiyero, but apparently that was enough for her to get pregnant. The girl looked a lot like her, but fortunately she wasn't green. She had her father's piercing blue eyes. Elphie couldn't help but smile when she thought about that faithful night.

'_Elphaba, I love you, with all my heart', Fiyero said while gazing in Elphaba's piercing eyes. _

_Elphaba couldn't help but smile, for the first time, she felt loved.' I love you too, Yero', Elphaba said. _

_All of a sudden she kissed him with all the power she had. They couldn't resist anymore, tonight was just about them. He pulled her on top of her and let his hands roam her body. When Elphie smiled, he sighted: _

'_Fae, my beautiful Fae'._

That night she felt beautiful for the first time in her life, she wanted to be beautiful for him. Making love with him felt wicked. She never felt more magic in her life.

That was the last time Elphaba saw Fiyero. She had tried to save him, when he got attacted, but she didn't know if the spell had worked. The last thing she heard was that Glinda the Good had held a funeral for prince Fiyero. Soon afterwards she had found out she was pregnant and she knew she had to hide, for the baby, the physical proof off the love she and her Yero shared. Even Glinda thought she had passed away. How she wished her best friend was here now. At first she didn't know if she could be a mom and Glinda would have been a great support. She wished she could somehow contact Glinda. What if something happened, who would take care of Eliana. I only she could find a way to degreenify herself and to go back to the Esmerald city and start over.

At the same time in the Esmerald City Glinda was holding on to the green bottle, all that was left of het best friend. She was the only one that knew Elphie wasn't the wicked witch they made of her. She had promised her friend that she wouldn't clear her name, but that didn't mean she couldn't make someone else do that. The wizard and Madame Morrible were locked up under the castle and she knew she had to find a way to make them confess what they had done and she knew exactly what she had to do.

'Hello, Wizard', she said. She felt nothing but loathing for the guy. 'Do you recognize this', Glinda said angry while practically throwing the bottle in his face, 'that's all that was left when Elphaba melted'. The wizard looked astonished. 'Let me tell you a story, my dear wizard, it's about a girl, the girl you forced to become the wicked witch of the West. That bottle was her mother's'. After telling him the whole story, the wizard started to cry. 'She is your daughter, isn't she?'. Overpowered by emotions, he could only nod. 'She didn't deserve this, you know, she was the best person I knew and you killed her', Glinda said while running away. She couldn't see his face any longer. He really had killed her best friend and Fiyero too. And she probably helped him doing it. 'Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry, If only I was happy for you, in stead of being angry because I didn't get what I wanted. I didn't even love him', she said while collapsing to the floor.

A man, well not a men, but a scarecrow, sat down beside her. 'Glinda', he whispered, 'wake up'. When she came back to conscience, she heard a familiar voice. 'Fiyero?', she asked just before fainting again.


	2. Wishing you were somehow here again

When Glinda woke up, the scarecrow still stood beside her. He motioned for her to be quiet. 'Fiyero', she whispered, 'Is it really you. What happened? Everyone thinks you're dead'. 'I don't know, Glinda, I really don't know', he said, ' I remember being shot and than waking up like this, he whispered'. Glinda nodded, 'She most have cast a spell to safe you'. They both knew who she meant by she. 'Is she really dead?', Fiyero asked. 'The girl threw water over her and she melted'. Fiyero couldn't believe his beautiful , strong Fae just passed away. 'I'm sorry, Fiyero', Glinda said while putting her hand in his, 'I know you loved her'. 'So did you, Glinda', he said. For the first time Glinda didn't feel alone in her grieve. When they broke their embrace, Glinda started to speak again: "We have to find a way to fix this, she

would've want me to find a way to help you". She took Fiyero to the attic, where she kept the old Grimmerie. Agitated she looked for a solution in the book, but she couldn't read any of the spells. Elphie always was the talented on. 'I wish Elphie was hear to help', she sighted while a tear escaped her left eye.

Eliana was crying again. Elphaba was exhausted. When Elphaba took the girl out of her crib, the baby smiled. Elphaba felt a tear escape. It was the first time the girl had smiled at her. 'Oh, sweetie, I wish your daddy was hear to see you', she whispered. The baby smiled again. 'You want me to tell you about your daddy', Elphaba asked her daughter, 'He was a great man, my hero. You know mommy didn't really like him when she first met him. He was a prince and he seemed spoiled and shallow, but sweetie, he wasn't. One day he helped me safe a little lion and that was when I fell in love with him. At that time I didn't think he could ever love me back. Your auntie Glinda wanted to marry him at that time, she was convinced he was the one for her. But he did loved me and that was how you came to this world. Things got really bad after that, but you must always remember that your daddy loves you, even though he isn't here with us.'. Eliana had fallen asleep again. Elphaba smiled sweetly at her daughter and while putting her back in her crib, she whispered: 'Mommy loves you, if only she could have the grimmerie and find a way to take care of you the way I should'.

'_Good morning, my love', he said when Elphaba opened her eyes. He had been watching her sleeping for a while now, 'You're beautiful, you know that'. He gave her a small kiss on her lips. Elphaba blushed fiercely. 'I love you, Yero'. Fiyero bended down on one knee and asked: 'Fae, my sweet, perfect Fae, will you marry me?'. While tears were running down her face, she nodded. Just for a moment, they were perfectly happy._

Fiyero's peaceful slumber was interrupted by a loud noise. He and Glinda had fallen asleep while looking for a spell to give him back his human body. The window was open and he saw the grimmerie flying trough the window. 'The grimmerie', Glinda said, 'what's happening'. They tried to catch it, but they were too late. Glinda all of a sudden felt desperate. How could she help Fiyero without the grimmerie. 'How could this happen?', Fiyero asked more talking to himself than to Glinda. 'I don't know', she answered, 'but… you stay here, I'll be back'.

Glinda hurried to the dungeons. 'You, wake up', she said, while poking the wizard with her wand. It came to her the wizard was a broken man, maybe he did feel sorry about what happened to Elphie. She was after all his daughter. 'The grimmerie just flew away through the window. Care to explain how that could happen?', Glinda almost shouted. The wizard was really surprised. He had heard stories about the bound between the grimmerie and his true master, but he didn't think these stories could been true, until now. 'There is an ancient belief that the grimmerie always returns to it true master when it's been summoned', the wizard said, 'I didn't think the story was true, surely because nobody could use the book until…'. He didn't finish his sentence, he knew she couldn't … she had passed away. 'Elphie', Glinda whispered, 'are you alive?'. All of a sudden she felt hope, hope her friend might find her way back to her.

When Eliana cried again, Elphie pulled herself out of her bed and she changed her girls diaper and made sure she wasn't hungry anymore. While singing a lullaby, she brought her baby back to her crib. But when she tried to put her down, she found something was in the way. When she looked in the crib, she saw the grimmerie. After she took the grimmerie out of the crib and Eliana was fast asleep, she took the grimmerie. She felt a pink wet substance on the grimmerie. 'Glinda', she whispered…

**Please Review? I really would love that.**


	3. Somewhere in my wicked, miserable past

**Please review! **

Glinda was pacing her room. What if the disappearance of the Grimmerie had something to do with her friend? What if Elphie was alive? It wasn't like Elphaba to just give up the fight and disappear. She was always the brave one, she wouldn't just run away from her problems. The child vanquishing a powerful witch like Elphaba seemed just as unlikely.

Elphaba was astonished the grimmerie had found its way back to her. She had to find a way to degreenify herself and to take proper care of her baby. Holding Eliana in her arms she sighted. The baby's hair started to curl just like her fathers.

'_Elphie, please, you know Fiyero is terrible at history, please please please tutor him. For me', Galinda begged._

_Elphaba couldn't say no to her best friend, not when she was begging. Galinda clearly always got what she wanted and this time wouldn't be different. So she agreed on tutoring Fiyero. The two off them hadn't spoken in weeks, not after they saved the lion's cub together. Elphaba was trying to avoid the handsome prince of the Vinkus with all the power she had in her. If she hadn't already fallen for him, she was falling fast. He was her best friend's boyfriend, she couldn't fall for him. Besides she would only get hurt. He was dating Galinda, what would he ever see in the green freak._

_Two days later she was pacing the hallway. She had agreed to help him with his assignment tonight, but she was nervous. Gathering all her courage, she knocked the doors of his private suit. When Fiyero opened the door, she gasped. He was looking extremely handsome today. While entering his room she had to admit three things:_

_Green looked good on him_

_His curls were cute (she scolded herself for sounding like Galinda)_

_This was going to be a long night._

Galinda found her way back to the tower where Fiyero was waiting. When she entered the room the scarecrow was softly weeping.

'You're thinking about her, aren't you', she said while sitting down beside hime.

He only nodded.

'You loved her, didn't you. Even back at Shiz?', Glinda stated the obvious.

Thinking of her two friends didn't make her sad anymore, not for herself anyways.

'I'm really sorry, Glinda', Fiyero sighted, 'We really never wanted to hurt you'.

'Don't apologize', Glinda answered, 'I realize that we never shared real love, not like you and Elphaba did'.

Glinda whipped away a tear.

'You miss her', Fiyero said while moving closer to Glinda.

'I do, very much', Glinda admitted, 'tell me about her. When did you know you loved her?'

Fiyero smiled, reliving the wonderful memories.

'You remember the time you forced her to tutor me?', he said.

_When he heard a knock, he hurried to open the door. Elphaba would come to his place tonight to help him with their history assessment. He knew Galinda practically forced her to come, but he was happy to see her again. The past few weeks she had avoided him as if he had some kind of disease. He was nervous, ever since they saved that lion cub together, he had been thinking about her. He felt some strange attraction to the green girl, although he didn't see her that way. When he opened the door, he was astonished by her beauty. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, he never seen her wearing before. He vaguely remembered something Galinda said about taking Elphaba shopping. When she entered, he realised three things:_

_History was the last thing on his mind tonight, but at least he could spend the night with her somehow._

_She had the most beautiful lips._

_His heart completely belonged to her._

'_Hi', they both said. _

_Elphaba let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Fiyoro smirked, he laughed hearing her laugh and intended to try his best to evoke that smile more often. Working at the history assessment, wasn't that bad at all. Fiyero actually enjoyed discussing with Elphaba and he learned they often shared the same opinion. With her he could be more than that deeply shallow and egocentric prince, he wanted to be more for her. Elphaba really enjoyed herself too. Fiyero was actually quit intellectual and she loved talking to him, she loved everything about him. Often she found herself drowning in his beautiful blue eyes. When they finished the paper, it was already very late and both of them were very tired._

'_I wanted to thank you, Elphaba', Fiyero said sincerely, 'I actually had a wonderful time and I hope we can study together again some time'. _

'_Yes, yes, I want that too', she said while blushing fiercely. _

_Fiyero gently cupped her face and gazing in her eyes, he said:_

'_You truly are remarkable, Fae'._

_Elphaba was surprised hearing the nickname. Sure Galinda called her Elphie, but this somehow felt different, almost intimate. She felt herself drawn to him and right then she decided to just close her eyes and leap. She crashed her lips to his and clumsy initiated her first kiss. Fiyero was to shocked to respond. _

'_I'm sorry, this… well this was a mistake', she said while trying to hold up tears, 'I'm so sorry._

_When she hurried to the door, Fiyero took her by the wrist and gently pulled her back to him. He embraced her and while softly drawing circles on her back in comfort, he looked her in the eyes._

'_Don't ever be sorry for that, my beautiful Fae', he said with such intensity Elphaba couldn't help but cry._

_He brought his face to hers and started to kiss all her tears away. Finally his lips crashed onto hers and they kissed passionately. _

'Eliana', Elphaba whispered, 'What should mommy do, she can't even find a spell'.

Eliana smiled sweetly at her mother. Her daughter's smile could make her forget all the bad things that happened. All of a sudden the grimmerie flew open again.

'Did you do that, Elie', Elphaba said.

She knew very well that the baby wouldn't answer her, but she started to suspect Eliana had some special connection to the grimmerie. She had found the book in her baby's crib and now the grimmerie opened as by magic. She vowed to herself that she would destroy the book before Eliana was old enough to use it. After putting Eliana to sleep she studied the page the book opened on. She couldn't quit figure out what the spelt meant, but the gravityspell was unreadable too at first. She just had to keep trying.

Glinda wasn't jealous when Fiyero told her about Elphaba. She was happy for her friend. Elphie deserved to be loved.

'You know, I'm sorry, Fiyero', Glinda almost whispered, 'I shouldn't have betrayed her, if only I had known then what I know now'.

That night both friends fell asleep thinking about Elphaba. Fiyero was mourning the death of the love of his life, while Glinda was dreaming about being reunited with her best friend again. She saw Elphie and Fiyero sitting on a blanket by the lake. Fiyero's had rested on Elphaba's slightly swollen abdomen. They couldn't be happier. By goodness, Glinda had to find a way to make that happen, if that was even possible.

At dawn Elphaba finally was able to figure out the spell. She didn't know if using it was a good idea, what if she accidently killed herself, or her baby, but she had to try, for Eliana.

While casting the spell, she was thrown to the ground.

Elphaba didn't know how long she was out, but she woke up to Eliana's crying. She tried to remember what happened, but the last thing she knew was trying to figure out a spell in the grimmerie. When she tried to stand on her feet again, she saw her hands. They weren't green anymore, they actually were pink. Taking Eliana out of her crib, she hurried to the small bathroom. Looking in the mirror a strange woman stared back at her. She didn't even recognize herself. She was normal now.

'Oh sweetheart, the spell worked', she said happily while kissing Eliana on her little cheek, 'I'm going to take you home'.


End file.
